Will
by rachelberrys
Summary: After Carl is fed up with Emma, she has to escape. The only place she wants to go is to Will.
1. Chapter 1

Carl was angry, maybe at himself, maybe at Emma, he wasn't sure, he didn't understand what was going on. He didn't understand why Emma was being like this. They had been fighting for a little under 10 minutes now. "Emma, we've been together for months, I don't understand" he wasn't talking angrily. She could see the anger in his eyes though.

"I know, I know, Carl. I'm sorry," Emma replied to him, she was sitting on the couch and he was standing, leaning against the wall looking at her with his arms crossed. "but I've told you before. I'm not ready yet" 

"When will you be ready? A month? A year? Never?" He was yelling by the end of his question. His voice was echoing in their apartment. It was hitting every wall and bouncing back to Emma just to really dig into her skin. "Is it me? Is that why you're not ready to have sex? Is it just that you don't want to have sex with me?" Emma didn't respond to Carl's questions. Emma loved Carl. She did, but she had never had sex with anyone. She wasn't ready. She knew that she should be, but she just wasn't. Her parents always told her not to let anyone pressure her into anything. Not to give into pressure if she wasn't ready to have sex. Of course, her parents were telling her this when she was a cute, little, red headed teenager. Not when she was a mature, married adult. "Answer me!" he shouted at her, it made her jump a bit.

"I don't know Carl! I.. I wish I was ready. I want to be with you, but I'm just.. not ready, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Carl's response made Emma confused. What did he mean it wasn't okay?

"What?"

"It's not okay Emma. I love you, and I want to have sex with you, but even more than that I want you to have sex. I want you to take that step, it just so happens that I want it to be with me" He wasn't yelling at this point.

"Do you think I'm proud of being a virgin at my age? I'm almost 30 and I've never had sex. It's... something I have to deal with Carl. I've always had to deal with it, not.. not you."

"Then do something about it!" Carl was back to yelling. Emma didn't know what to do, she stood up and walked to their bedroom when she began to pack a bag. Not a suit case, just an over sized bag. She mumbled something under her voice to Carl about how she was going to go sleep at a motel that night. She told him that she was sorry and that she could tell that he needed space, and that she could use some space, as well. She walked out of her bedroom and towards the door. He stopped her by grabbing her arm. She looked at him in confusion. He wasn't letting go.

"Let me go, Carl" she asked the first time, casually, but when he didn't let go, she asked him a few more times, while trying to escape his grasp. He grabbed harder until he had both hands on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "You're not leaving" he protested, angrily. She tried to push with all of her body weight away from him. She tried to force her way out of his grip but when she did, he just pushed her back harder. Her head slammed against the wall, cracking the dry wall a bit. This shook Emma and she couldn't think straight for a few seconds.

"Carl! Let me go!" She finally pushed him off, and jogged to the door. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, punching her in the stomach. She fell against the wall, grasping her stomach. She didn't really know what was happening. She was still holding her stomach while she was leaning against the wall, crouched over a bit. Carl put his hand on her chin, raising it slowly, instructing her to stand up straight. She had tears in her eyes, but did what she was instructed to do, to help to protect herself. When she was standing up right, eyes watering, she looked at Carl.

"Where ya going, Em?" he had a look in his eyes that Emma had never seen before. A look of evil. As if he were enjoying this. She didn't answer and he asked her again. "Emma? Where're you going?" She still didn't answer and he raised his hand and hit her across the face, slapping her hard. She didn't try to push him off this time. Her first instinct was to raise her hand to her face. The newly red, throbbing, sore, stinging mark on her face. She began to break down in tears, and she fell to the ground. Carl stood over her, watching her, as if he were a hawk, circling his prey. "Stand up" he said. "Now" she didn't stand up. She couldn't. She had been slammed, punched, and slapped. She didn't have it in her. She's a very tiny girl. She just sat there, with her knees up to her face, crying, silently. She didn't want him to hear her crying. He grabbed on to her arm, once again, and pulled her up. She let him pull her. She didn't have the effort to put into standing up on her own. His grasp was tight, and hurting her, but she didn't have it in her to stand up.

"Look at me" she looked at him. Her eyes were red, watery, and bigger than usual. He still had his grasp on her arm. He squinted his eyes and pushed her to the ground. She slammed against the ground and her arms collapsed under her, no longer helping her land as gently as possible, and she slammed chest first into the floor. "Get the hell out of here" he proclaimed. She sat there for a few moments, trying to get the strength to get up and leave, but she couldn't for a while. Finally she pushed herself up, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. She looked at Carl, he was leaning against the wall where she had broken the dry wall with her head. She closed the door and left. A million things were running through her mind, but the most prominent was "Will". She got in her car, and she drove to Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Her drive was long. He didn't live all that far away from her, but the drive was long. She had a headache, and a pain in her stomach. When she got to the stop light she looked in the mirror, she had an obviously new red mark on her face. She kept driving and when she got to Will's she parked in the parking garage and grabbed for her bag. She scrambled through it pushing everything out of the way. She had planned on sleeping at a motel, with no one she knew, and she also didn't plan on being hit. She wanted to cover herself up. She didn't want Will to see the mark on her face. But she had no make up, she didn't think she would need it when originally packing her bag. Why was she going to Will's? She didn't really know. She got out of her car, leaving her bag and walked into his building. She got in the elevator and took the short trip up to the third floor which had Will's apartment. It was at the end of the hallway, so she walked down there. Her heels clicking against the floor with every step. It was 11 at night, and she knew a lot of people would be sleeping in their apartments. She also knew showing up and Will's right now might be a little confusing for him. When she reached his apartment she stood there. She thought about what had just had just happened and what was about to happen. She didn't knock, she just stood there. She was starring blankly at this apartment door. She couldn't knock. She couldn't and she wouldn't. She turned around and walked down the hallway.

"Emma?" It was Will's voice. "Em, is that you?" Emma stood there, back to Will. He had been putting something in the hallway for the staff to pick up, or something. She didn't turn around until Will walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder, forcing her to both wince, and turn around to face him. Her shoulders hurt from being slammed against the wall. When Emma made eye contact with him, he looked confused. His eyes were shooting all around her face. At her messed up hair, and the redness and puffiness of her eyes, at the red mark on her cheek. Emma could see that he was trying to speak but no words were coming out. She didn't speak either. All of a sudden they were in Will's apartment. Emma was sitting on his couch and Will was getting her a cup of coffee. In the 2 minutes they had been together no words were said. They were just in silence. Will walked over and handed her the coffee, and sat down on the other end of the couch, facing her. She brought the coffee to her mouth, but upon realizing it was too hot she set it on the table, Will was watching her.

"What the hell happened, Em?" he asked. His voice was that of concern. It was full of love and worry. He cared about her so much. She wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her own fingers in her lap, picking at her nails. She began to cry again and Will scooted over and took Emma into a loving embrace. A hug. A hug that both he and she never wanted to let go of. So they didn't. The hug lasted almost half a minute which was long for a hug. Will broke it off, but remained close and asked Emma what happened again. "Em? Tell me what happened."

Emma spoke quietly, shyly and hesitantly. Almost a whisper. "I'm a virgin, Will" She didn't know what to expect from that. "Oh... o-okay" he responded, equally not knowing how to respond but taking a chance. "How does Carl feel about that?" He didn't like that Carl got to have her, and spend time with her, and be with her. As shallow and bad as it sounds, he was glad that she was a virgin, because that meant Carl didn't get to have that. In response to his question, she just shook her head and lowered her face into her hands.

"Oh Em, Oh god Em.. did he do this?" No response, or even sound, came out of Emma's mouth. She just sat there with her face in her hands. "Emma, I need you to talk to me" He remained very calm. Very mature and patient. Inside he was burning though. He was pretty sure he knew what happened, but he needed Emma to say it. "Did he.. do this.. to you.. because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

She slowly slid her face out of her hands, but not looking up at Will. She continued with her face down, once again picking at her nails in her lap. She let the tiniest slip of sound come out of her mouth. "Yes." Will rolled his head and shot up. "I'm gunna kill him. I am going to kill him" he brought his hand up to his face, and ran it across his eye. He was standing there, looking off and shaking his head. "I am going to kill him Emma"

Emma gave up and spoke. "No, Will.. it's uhm, it's not his fault"

"What the hell do you mean it's not his fault?" Will was walking over to Emma, and sat back down beside her. "He hit you Emma"

"I know, but I should have just.. you know.. had sex with him and then this never would have happened and everything would be okay" She was speaking in the was she always does. Fast and as if she is convincing herself of what she is saying while she speaks.

"No. What? Emma. This is in NO way your fault. Do you understand what you're saying? You're..you're saying that you deserved to be hit because you.. weren't ready for something. A big something. He has no right to make you do something you're not.. ready for.. and he certainly has no right to hit you. Ever"

She just sat there, watching him talk. On the inside she was understand what he was saying, but wouldn't acknowledge it on the outside. "Do you understand that Emma?"

"I.. I do, yes"

"Let's go" Will said, grabbing his coat.

"Wh...what? where?" She was still speaking shyly.

"I'm going to kill him. You can stay here if you want. But I'm going."

Emma followed him out his door and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

They got in Will's car and drove. For the first few minutes nothing was said. "Has he hit you before?" Will was looking forward, focused on the road, gripping the wheel. His voice was full of love, but he was also talking very strictly. Like a parent. He loved Emma. She knew that. He knew that. They could both deny it, and they did, but they both knew Will loved her. Emma loved him, too. But she was doing more to move on. "No. No, Will. He's never hit me before," she was starring out the window, blankly. "We shouldn't even be going there. Let's just turn around Will. Okay?"

"No. Emma. I will take you back to my place, and you can stay there, but no. I'm.. I'm going." Will needed to go. He couldn't accept the fact that someone had put his hands on Emma like that. "Can you just.. just pull over Will? Please. Just pull over" she had begun to panic. Speaking quickly, but also slowly. Will obliged her, and pulled over to the side of the road, almost immediately. "What, Em? What's wrong?" He turned to look at Emma, curiously. "Will, I just.. I don't think we should go there. I think we should turn around and just go back to your apartment. Okay?"

"No, Em, It's not okay. Do you want to go back? I really will take you back. But I can't," Will sighed. He didn't know how to explain how he felt, or what he needed to do. "I can't just deal with this. I need to do something about it." He was being honest. He couldn't tolerate this type of behavior, especially towards her, of all people.  
"I'm scared. I'm scared Will." It was hard for her to say that. Her job was to give people advice and direct them into the right places, and to tell them how to protect themselves and get themselves out of tough situations. She was now sitting here, bruised and embarrassed. She began crying, and Will reached out his hand, to slide across her upper back, trying his best to comfort her in their current environment. "I don't want him to hurt me again, Will. He never has before but I'm just scared. I should just have sex with him and then maybe he won't"

He turned his whole body to face her. "Emma. No. You do not need to do something you're not comfortable with. Okay? I don't know... what you.. plan on doing with regards to this relationship, but I don't think it's good for you right now. This.. was a bad idea. We're going back to my apartment." Emma nodded and they drove back.

It was a little after 11:30 at night, she had had a long night and she shouldn't have to go through this right now. They drove back to his apartment in silence. When they got there Will went to the closet and got a blanket and a pillow for the couch. He threw them on the couch and Emma thanked him. "No. They're for me. Em, you can sleep in my bed. I don't want you sleeping on a couch tonight." Emma nodded and walked towards Will's bedroom. Will sat down on the couch, and sunk in. He had a comfortable couch, but not comfortable enough for someone like Emma. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. When Emma got to the bedroom door she turned back to Will. "Thank you, Will."

"Of course Emma. No problem.. at all." He meant it. It was no problem. The situation itself was a problem, a huge problem, but other than that, the night had been no problem. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep after what had just happened to Emma. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He couldn't find anything appealing. There was only one thing he wanted to watch, and that was Carl dying. Not literally. He didn't literally want Carl to die. But he certainly didn't want him to be alive, if that made any sense at all. Carl had been a problem since the beginning. Getting in the way when he was trying to woo Emma. He had been flipping through the channels and thinking for about 10 minutes now. He got up off the couch and walked over to his bedroom door. He slowly opened it, peaking in on Emma to make sure she was asleep. He knew she would fall asleep quickly. She was. God she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. So innocent, so delicate. He knew what he had to do, and he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment. He made sure he closed both his bedroom door and his apartment door as quietly as he possibly could. When he got in his car he didn't bother with turning on the radio, he wasn't in the mood for any noise in the background. How could someone hurt someone like Emma? How could somebody physically, or even emotionally, harm someone as incredible as Emma Pillsbury? He couldn't wrap his mind around it. This was the girl who could walk into the room and make everything light up. Her smile radiates, and her eyes can make you melt. It's not even because he was in love with her. She was just that type of person. How could somebody not like her? Carl claimed he loved her, but how do you do that to someone you love? By the time he was done analyzing the situation he was at Carl and Emma's apartment. He pulled into the the parking lot, and immediately shut off his car. He left this jacket in the car, he didn't even need it. It was warm out, he just wasn't thinking properly when he left. He had too much on his mind. Their apartment was on the bottom floor. One of Emma's OCD things. She had to be on the first floor. He got to the door and banged on it. He knew it was late. He knew people would be sleeping. He knew he was being loud. He knew he should just go in. But he didn't. He stood there, his hand in a fist, banging on the door. He was getting tired of waiting. He didn't want to wait. After 30 seconds of banging on the door, he just opened it. He couldn't wait for him anymore. "Carl?" No response. "Carl? Where are you?" No response.

After boldly walking through their apartment, as if he didn't care that he was violating their privacy because he was not invited in; he realized Carl was not there. He had no clue where he was and he began to leave. Something caught his eye. A dent in the dry wall. He ran his fingers over it. He knew what it was from. He knew Emma caused it. Well, he knew that it was Carl who really caused it. He rolled his eyes in anger and left. He slammed the door not caring about the noise he was making.

When he got back to his apartment the door was open. Where would Emma have went? Was Terri there? Why would she be there? No. Terri wouldn't be there. And if Emma left she would close the door behind her. Also he saw her car in the parking lot.

"Get out here, we're going home. Now." Carl. Carl was in his apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Why was this man in his apartment? He knew why, but he in no way approved and he didn't even know what to do. He just spoke. Well, really yelled. "What the hell is going on?" His voice was very strong, and loud. He had bursted through the already open door, into his apartment and stood only inches away from Carl. "Get the hell out of here, Carl." Carl didn't move, only glanced at Will and went back to banging on Will's bedroom door, which seemed to be locked, or blocked off from the inside.

"Emma. Get out here, now," He was grabbing at the door handle, shaking it, trying his best to bust the door open to get to his wife. "I'm not joking Emma! Get your ass out here!" He was now bumping the door with his shoulder, clearly trying as hard as he could to get through that door. Will wouldn't stand for this, he reached out to Carl and pulled him away from the door by the shoulders.

It worked and he got pulled back wards, being forced to let go of the door handle. "Don't touch me man." 

Will couldn't believe what he had just said. "Oh. You mean like the way you touched her?" 

"This has nothing to do with you." Carl was standing strongly, as if there were no way Will could say or do anything to beat him. As if he had no doubt in his mind that he was right and would win this. 

"Oh really? Because she seemed pretty damn scared, enough to come to me. And now you're in my apartment, so actually, I think it does have something to do with me."

Carl went back to banging on the door. "Emma. I'm not gonna say it again. We're going home, now." Will was happy that Emma wasn't saying anything. That she was staying silent. He loved that she knew what to do. He knew she wasn't asleep because he had heard moving in the room just a few moments prior. Will wanted to hit Carl. He wanted to make him understand what he did to Emma. He was smart though. He knew not to fight violence with violence, even though he wanted to, so badly. "Get out of here, now. Or I'm calling the cops," Carl stopped trying to open the door and looked at him. Will kept talking "I'm serious. Get out of here. I will call the cops." Will grabbed for the phone, to convince him that he was serious. Carl banged on the door one last time. "Come home Emma. I love you, you know I do." With that, Carl left and Will slammed the door behind him after he left. He locked it, making sure it was locked, ran his hand through his hair, threw the phone down and walked over to his bedroom door.

He knocked gently. "Em. Em, he's gone." Will heard shuffling and the door flung open, before he could even greet her, she had thrown her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. She was crying and Will did his best to comfort her. He wrapped his arms around her, to her back. "Shh, Em. It's okay Emma. Shhh, it's okay. He's gone."

"Will. I was so scared. Before you.. got here, I heard you leave, I wasn't sleeping and I got up, to make sure it was you and no one else. Then I got a glass of water, and the door swung open and I assumed i-it was you. So I didn't turn around, I just asked you where you went while I was pouring a glass of water and it was him. And he was yelling and he said he was going to kill me if I didn't come home with him. I was really scared Will."

Will was in a bit of a panic. He just kept Emma in his arms. He was running his hand across her upper back, and half way down her spine, doing his best to help her relax. Eventually they made their way over to the couch and they sat down. Will grabbed the kleenex for her and passed her one. He hated to see her cry. He hated knowing that there was something in her that was making her cry. That she was upset enough, especially this time because it was because of some guy. "You're a better man than he is, Will," Will just let out a small smirk and nodded in a thank you sort of way. He had never hit a woman, so yeah. He agreed. "Why am I so afraid to let this go? I'm almost 30! This is the type of things people make movies about."

"That's 40, not 30." Will reassured her. Emma sniffled and let out a smile while raising her kleenex to her eye.

"It's the same thing. I just.. I'm married Will! I'm married to a man who wants to be intimate with his wife. That's not a lot to ask for. It's.. expected! I'm just," Emma's eyes began to water again and Will was finding it hard to watch her. He wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away. God, he loved her. "I'm pathetic. That's what I am. I'm pathetic!"

"You're not pathetic Emma. I mean, I'm pathetic.. if anyone here is pathetic." He was pathetic. He had spent the past few months doing anything he could do to impress Emma. A married woman, who had made it clear that he was over him. She was moving on. She was moving forward in her life, and he wasn't. He was holding onto the past. He couldn't move on.

He was looking at Emma and she had the most beautiful look in her eyes. She had a dozen different emotions in her eyes. Worry. Thankfulness. Happiness. Sadness. Bravery. Excitement. Disappointment. And many more. It was like a story of emotions. Kindness, though. She always had a look of kindness in her eyes. Will was looking straight into her eyes, and she into his. Will knew what was happening, and she was married, so it shouldn't, but he didn't deserve her. Emma would never make the first move, so that was Will's responsibility. Will leaned into her and kissed her. Softly, at first. After a few seconds Will let his tongue slide out from his own mouth to meet Emma's lips. Emma welcomed his tongue, and he could feel her smile against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

They had been kissing for a few minutes. Making out. It generated a familiar feeling for Will. It was bliss. If he could be anywhere, it would be here, with her. They were leaning down, Emma beneath Will. After those few minutes Emma broke off the kiss. She drug her hand from his cheek down to his chest. Panting, they were looking at each other, their eyes barely an inch apart. Emma spoke. Her huge eyes were avoiding eye contact with Will. "I don't love him."

Will didn't know what to think. He hoped she didn't love him. He hit her, which was mind boggling to him, and now they were there, doing this. On his couch. Will sat back. "Okay." Emma was looking at him when he responded, her big blue eyes, full of honesty. He wasn't really sure how to respond. They sat there in silence for a few seconds until Emma spoke. "I love you."

Will didn't know what to say, still. Before she said that he didn't know what to say, now he was completely speechless. He kind of knew how she felt about him, but he never let himself outwardly assume it since she and Carl got together. Things would be so much better if Carl wasn't in their lives. She wouldn't have been led there tonight, after his outburst, but maybe they'd still be together, never having broken up, or only have been broken up for a small while. Will was still thinking of a response, although 2 minutes worth of thoughts went through his mind, it was really only a few short seconds. He wanted to respond, but he didn't want to respond with the cliché "i love you, too."

"I love you, too." Sometimes a cliché is perfect, though. Emma smiled and leaned back in, surprisingly to Will. He knew she had some risky bones in her body, but even when they were together, she wasn't that open, or willing to make the first move. There lips met and they enjoyed each other for another few minutes before Emma broke it off, again.

"I lied to him, Will." He had a confused look on his face. He didn't know where this was going. "Uhm.. a-about what?"

Her eyes, still as big as ever, and as puppy dog-ish as ever were looking into Will's. "I told him … I wasn't ready. I lied. I just … didn't want it... to be with him." She was taking breaths every few words, as she does. His eyes were almost as wide as hers. Will licked his lips, and tried to force some words out.. "a.. uh... areee youuu.." he was cut off by her nodding.

"I'm ready, Will, and I.. would never want it to be with anyone... else."

Will caught himself smiling. Largely. He also had a scrunched eyebrow look on his eyes, though. He shook his head a bit, because of what she was telling her. "Uhm.. are.. are you sure, Em?" He watched, waiting for her response, and she bit her lip a little and nodded. He let out a laugh, you know, one of those laughs where your shoulders jut forward and you let out a laugh you didn't eve know was in you. She was still nodding, and now smiling. She lifted her hand, to push the hair behind her ear. She was so cute to him. He leaned in and they began to kiss. They some how made it over to Will's room and they were sitting on the bed. "Emma. Are you sure you're ready to do this?" She nodded her head quickly, up and down. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead. Will knew Emma loved forehead kisses. He walked over to his dresser and picked up his wallet, taking out a condom, flashing it to Emma. She smiled and took a deep breath while he walked back over to her, sitting beside her again, throwing the condom on the bed. They began making out again until Emma quickly made the first move, unbuttoning his shirt. He acknowledged her actions, and stopped her by placing his hands over her hands while they were undoing his buttons. He broke off the kiss and looked at Emma, shaking his head. "We can't do this."

"Will. I.. I'm ready" She was nodding along with her own words, to emphasize her point. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and licked his lips while rolling his head. "You're... not you, right now Emma. You've went through a lot tonight and you're not thinking straight. I love you. You know I do.. but we can't do this. You'll regret it," She was watching him, not moving, and he kept speaking. "And I'm scared for you Emma. I really don't know what you're going to do, what WE'RE going to do to get you out of this situation, but as it sits right now, you're married Em,"

"I don't love him."

"I know you don't Emma, or you claim you don't, but you are.. married. And if he finds out we're doing this.. I'm scared for you. I don't know how he would react, and I don't care if he does something to me but I'm scared for you. I want nothing more.. NOTHING MORE, than for you to be safe, and I don't think.. that this would be a good idea."

After a few seconds of silence, acknowledging the situation they were in the conversation started back up. "I should go home."

Will was confused. Why would she want to go home to him after what Carl did? "What? Emma, what? No. I'm sorry if I made this awkward, or something.. I just-"

"No. That's not it Will," they were still sitting on the bed, but further apart than they were before. "If I don't go home, I don't know what he's going to do to me next time he sees me. I don't want it to be worse than it has to be. It's Friday. If.. if he's gunna hit me again," He couldn't believe what she was saying. "I'd rather it be tonight than tomorrow or Sunday. The.. marks.. will be less noticeable on Monday."

"You can't... be serious, right Emma? You're not going home to him. Not tonight. I won't let you. Em, he hit you. He hurt you, on purpose. Several times."

Emma scooted of his bed and stood up. Straightened up her hair a little bit, and turned to him. "I have.. to go." She turned and walked out of his bedroom, Will shot up. "Emma. Don't." She was already at the door way, slipping on her shoes.

"If I don't go now.. it will only be worse later Will." With that she was gone and he was standing alone in his apartment trying to comprehend what had just happened. It was late and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't just let her go back to Carl. Not now.


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter. Thank you guys for the support! One thing is that I think I mentioned Emma's big blue eyes a few times. Emma actually had brown eyes. Awkwarrrdddd. Oh well. Also, there is smut-ish in this chapter, but the smut part is marked off with a line from the non smut, and if you don't read the smut, and just pick up after the smut, you'll still understand what happened in the story. Last thing is that this story was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I just wanted to do other things with it, and now it's 6 chapters.

* * *

After a few moments of standing there, trying to figure out what to do, he opened his door and looked down the hallway. No Emma. He wasn't really sure what to do, seeing as how he's never been in this situation before. He's never had to deal with this sort of thing. It was really late, and each moment it kept getting later. He wanted to go after her. He knew he should. He knew he should save her. He also loved her. So much. If there was one perfect woman in the world, it was Emma. He loved her because he knew her. And that's just it. As badly as he wanted to go after her, he didn't. He knew she would be able to take care of herself. She always did. It was a really, really, really tough decision, but he decided to stay at his apartment. Decided to stay there and try to sleep. It didn't make sense, but that is what he chose to do. He walked to his bedroom and decided to go to sleep. He picked the unused condom off his bed and smirked to himself a bit. "So close." he let out, as the tiniest whisper. He threw it on the night stand and got into bed. Before he went to sleep he grabbed his phone, turned it on loud, in case at any point Emma, or anyone, but especially Emma needed to contact him. He fell asleep.

He woke up to a knock on his door at a little after 2. He almost shot up, he knew it was Emma. No one else would be there. No one. Not even Terri. He went to open the door, and as he predicted, he saw Emma. Wearing the same thing, gorgeous red hair the same, big brown eyes the same, wearing the same thing. She looked the exact same. Will spoke. "Uh.. Hi."

She didn't say anything, she just walked in. She had something in her hand. After she walked in, Will turned to her and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?" She passed it to him and he looked at it, and then at her, and then opened the piece of paper.

_Emma,_

_I need you to know that I'm sorry. I know I was wrong. I know I shouldn't have done what I did, and I do regret it, fully. I had no right. I loved you Emma. I still do, and maybe I always will, but I know you don't love me. You have claimed you do, but I know that you're in love with Will. I know that I've never measured up to him. I know I never will. I'll be back in a few days to get my stuff. I understand that you're upset at me, so I'll do my best to come while you're at work. If you want to talk to me, you know how to contact me._

_Carl_

"Emma. I'm.. so sorry." He was. He was also half asleep, but he was sorry. As sorry has he could be, of course he was still in love with her.

She sat on his couch, and waited for him to turn around and acknowledge her. She shook her head. "I'm not," she wasn't. "I should be, but I'm not. Will.. he was right. Even when I was with him, I'd somehow find a way to bring you up, or talk.. about you."

He nodded, and sat down. "Okay." The emotion in Emma's eyes was happiness. A weird twisted happiness, tainted with some other feelings but he could tell that she really was happy that he was gone. "What are you going to do?"

"Well. Carl and I aren't together. And... there's someone I.. you know," She stopped talking for a few seconds to make eye contact with Will. She let a small smile form across her face, and Will did the same. "there's something that we started earlier and.. maybe we could finish it."

"Are you really done with him?" He needed to know, and she nodded her head. Her smile grew bigger, and she began to bite her lip.

* * *

He ran his hand threw his hair and smiled at her. She stood up and walked suggestively towards his bedroom. He couldn't help but love how she was taking the lead. He was watching her and it felt more real than last time. There was something in him that he knew last time, only a few hours ago, wasn't going to happen. He knew he couldn't go through with it. He knew he couldn't do it to her, or even Carl. This time it was real. This time he could feel it. He walked her walk to his bedroom door. It wasn't until she stopped and turned to him and smiled that he got off the couch and walked over to her.

When they met at the door way Will raised his hand to graze his thumb across her cheek before planting a kiss on her. He did exactly that. When he leaned in for the kiss, he also pulled her closer to him. As corrupt as it sounds, he could feel her breasts against his chest and he loved it. They made it over to the bed and they were ready.

When they sat on the bed Will was nervous. He knew Emma had never done this before. She had never been intimate in this way before. He didn't know what she and Carl had done, but he knew that they had never actually had sex. Will stopped kissing, for a second. "You're sure Emma?"

"Yes. Positive."

That was all the reassurance Will needed. He leaned in on Emma, forcing her into the lying down position. He wrapped his arms under her. He was pulling her shirt out from being tucked into her pencil skirt. He respected her for keeping such a tidy outfit after the night she had had tonight. Since her shirt was now out of her skirt that was so tight, so perfectly taking shape of the curves on her body, he was now able to move his hands somewhere they had never really been. He was able to move them up her shirt, and he did. She had the softest skin. Even softer than he had expected. She followed his actions and reached for Will's buttons, trying to undo them. She failed. He had to help her which involved breaking off their kiss. They exchanged a smile. Shyly Emma spoke. "Sorry."

"You are so cute." Will took off his shirt and could see Emma looking at him. She had seen him without his shirt on before, a few times, but this time it was just different. She once again paralleled his actions by taking off her own shirt. Although Emma had seen Will without a shirt on before, he had never seen her without a shirt on. All she was wearing at this moment was a black pencil skirt and the most beautiful red laced bra. The way the straps sat on her cream skin, and lined her perfect breasts made him flustered, but in a good way. "Emma, you are so perfect."

A few moments later both Emma's skirt and Will's pants were off, leaving Emma only in her undies and bra, and Will in his boxers. Will was looking up and down Emma's body. She really was so perfect and beautiful. But he could tell that she was nervous, she was kind of covering her body with her arms and the sheets on the bed. He knew she had never had sex, but he wasn't sure if anyone had ever seen her nude, he assumed not. "Will, I.. no one has ever seen me like this." She spoke so softly, and quietly as if she wanted to make sure no one could hear her. Not even Will.

That confirmed his speculation. "I don't think you know how beautiful you are, Em." She smiled and turned her back to him, hinting to him that she was ready to take her bra off. Will scooted closer to her and began to plant kisses up and down her neck and along her shoulder. He unhinged her bra and watched as the straps fell to the front of her, and he waited patiently for her to turn around. When she did he felt his heart literally skip a beat, he gasped a bit at how beautiful she was and she could feel himself getting hard. He leaned over and kissed her and they made in into the laying down position. He was planting kisses on her starting with her lips, down her chin line, and down onto her chest. Before he did anything he looked at Emma with her wide eyes, and her soft smile, and went to it. He was kissing her upper stomach while rubbing his thumbs on her nipples. He felt so good to her. He felt like there was nothing else going on. She made him feel like he didn't have to worry about anything, just about the most beautiful woman who was in his bed.

After a few moments he moved on, kissing her belly button on his way down. She let out a small gasp and that made him smile. He kept moving down and he got to her underwear line. He locked his fingers into the strap of her G-string and pulled it down slowly revealing what Will could only describe as paradise. "Oh, Em, you're so wet!" He let out a small giggle like he does and pulled her undies off all the way. "I'm sorry." Everything she said made him love her more.

"Sweetie, it's a good thing." She nodded to his statement and he ran his fingers along her damp, but perfectly trimmed hair. He slipped his finger into her and she let out a bigger gasp. He loved knowing that he was the first one to make her feel like this, he was the first one who got to explore her in this way. After he had done his job with his fingers he decided it was time to move on. "Are you ready, Em?" She sat up and nodded to him. "I am." He got up and grabbed the condom he had got out a few hours ago and removed his boxers. He looked at Emma and noticed that she was looking away. "Em? You're aloud to look, Em."

She turned her gaze from the wall beside her to Will's face. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I haven't-" Will cut her off. "It's okay." She nodded and began to slowly look down his body, when her eyes met his member she took a deep breath and looked at Will with a smile. He smiled back, then opened the packet and applied the condom onto his hard member before climbing back onto the bed. After leaving a few kisses on her lips, and up and down her body will informed her what was about to happen. "You're never going to get a second chance at this, okay? If you're not 100% ready we shouldn't do this. Are you?" She nodded her head and they went on with it.

* * *

The next morning Will woke up first. His bedroom was silent. His whole house was silent. Emma was there, asleep, beautifully. He didn't want to wake her up, but he had to use the washroom. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and slowly snuck out.

When he returned Emma was awake, lieing on her side, covered in a single while sheet, looking at Will. He smiled at her, "morning."

"Good morning."

He crawled back into bed with her and she looked at him. Blankly. He didn't say anything, just starred back. After a few moments of silence, of her big eyes looking at him, he had to say something. He had to know what was happening. "...what?" He said it with a smirk.

She waited few seconds before responding, and before she spoke, she hung her head. Will was worried. "Em.. are you.. okay?"

She was still looking down. "I'm fine.. i've just.. never been in this situation before. I don't know what to do from here." She looked up. "Is this it?"

It was little things like that, her moments of pure innocence, her moments of pure sweetness, of her just being her, that made him love her even more. He couldn't help but let out a burst of laughter and give her a kiss on the forehead. "What do you mean 'is this is?'"?

"What do we do now?" She bit her lip the tinniest bit. "Both literally and.. in our.. relationship."

"Literally, I could make us breakfast. Pancakes?" She nodded her head and smile, he kept talking. "And in regards to our relationship, I don't want this to be it. I didn't just want to sleep with you. You know I love you Emma, and I do want to be with you. But you did just come out of a marriage.. yesterday. I can't tell you what to do, that's the messy thing about relationships-"

"I hate messes."

"I know. But the thing is, there isn't always a right and wrong. Black and white. You just have to do what _feels_ right. I know what feels right, for me, but that might be different for you. What do you want to do?"

After a few seconds of silence she let the smallest whisper slip out. "be with you."


End file.
